


Curiosity

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Destiel is still ruining me [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Cas is curious about adult things, Curiosity killed the cat, Dean is a little flustered, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, He creeps into dean's bed, M/M, Wth is he doing, a little kiss, just kidding, no homo bro, shy baby, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Castiel slides onto Dean's lap, hoping he'll explain the sinful pleasures to him.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted smut but this isn't smut so sorry darlings x.x  
> Literally just wrote this in 10 minutes cause it popped up when I almost was asleep. I don't really know how to write them so sorry if this sucks.
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Enjoy this short drabble ♡

-

-

-

The moment the bed dips he is awake. His hands are by his sides and far from the gun hidden beneath his pillow. He can't take the chance and grab it so he waits. Dean wants to open his eyes but he feels its presence closer, climbing further onto the bed until it's looming over him. Then he's being straddled, strong thighs locking over his and sliding onto his lap.  
  
His eyes shoot open, hands folding around a soft throat as he jolts up.  
  
"Jesus, Cas!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your sleep."

Castiel lifts his hands in surrender.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Dean let's him go, falling back to rub his face.  
  
"I was curious so here I am."  
  
"Yeah, well. Could you be curious when I'm awake?  Or atleast give me a warning or something."  
  
"Very well." Castiel nodded, folding his hands in his lap.  
  
Dean looked at the hands grazing his lap as well and then pushed himself up on his elbows.  
  
"So are you gonna get off?"  
  
"My curiosity hasn't been satisfied." Cas frowned.  
  
"What curiousity?" Dean snickers.  
  
"Human pleasures. The sinful things."

"You're thinking about that _now_?" 

Frown lines still etched into his forehead, he reached out to place his palm in the middle of Dean's chest, spreading his fingers. Dean looked down at the fabric being stretched by small and slender fingers before looking up at Castiel again.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Dean barks a short laugh, "You don't know how the deed is done?"  
  
"Of course I know. But experienced it, no. I can't understand why it is done for pleasure." His fingers curled into the fabric of Dean's shirt.  
  
"You saying angels don't mess around once in a while?" Dean smirked.  
  
"No," Castiel's eyes focussed on Dean's chest, "We found it fascinating but distasteful. And distracting."  
  
Deab caught Castiel's hand as it slipped down lower to his torso.  
  
"Uh, yeah. You're being _very_ distracting."  
  
Castiel looked up, locking eyes with Dean, "And?"  
  
"You're sitting in my lap."  
  
"I know? I saw this was a popular position."  
  
Dean cleared his throat, willing himself to not blush at the angel's obliviousness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cas, but I unfortunately don't swing that way."  
  
Dean patted Castiel's hand as he pushed it back towards the angel.  
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"No homo. I don't do guys. You and me. Not my style."  
  
"Oh, I see." Cas nodded.  
  
Dean could see his expression falter in the slightest as he climbed off him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
His fingers wrapped around Castiel's wrist to stop him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's not that you're not good enough or whatever, okay?  I'd like to help but it's not something I can do."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Again as Castiel slid off the bed, Dean tugged him back.  
  
"Don't go to other people like this now."  
  
"Very well."  
  
He held his grip on Castiel's arm.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean licked his lips, "You ever kiss someone?"  
  
Castiel frowned, shaking his head.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
They stared at each other for a few long moments as Castiel waited for Dean to let him go.  
  
Dean shook his head with a laughing sigh, "You know what. Screw it."  
  
"Screw wha-"  
  
He tugged the angel back, sliding his hand behind Castiel's head, into his hair, to firmly hold him in place as he pressed his parted lips against Castiel's in a warm, open mouthed kiss. 

-

-

-

 No homo xD


End file.
